


Of Course.

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is just so use to Merlin being wherever trouble is, Because Bandits always show up in Merlin, Enough so that he'll raise an eyebrow and ask no questions, Especially when there's magic involved, Gen, Merlin is magic, Torture, Two sides of One Coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Merlin's in a cave - chained and alone, left to die. Maybe he didn't quite think flooding the bandits away through all the way.





	

The cave walls were dripping with moisture. Merlin stood with his arms raised behind his head - chained to the ceiling above it. He was gasping struggling for air with his broken ribs. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead. It stung. Everything. The chains were a binder on magic, but not one’s soul - which was what was Merlin’s soul. He’d been able to call it - flood the tunnel, keep breathing - but it stung.

He looked up with golden eyes. It stung, but he was also an idiot. It had lead to a high pain tolerance. Twenty-Three moons and he still lived in Camelot beside a King that would have him killed the moment he found out his secret - this singular one. Not the one that the bandits had thought they’d be able to pry out of him - about how to get into the castle unnoticed.

Not that Arthur knew the same routes he did, but he wouldn’t kill Merlin over those.

Just the sorcery one.

He chuckled as he peered around the cave, magic enhancing his gaze so he could see in the dark.

He was alone, and he whispered for the third time since he’d been dragged away from Arthur’s campsite that evening.

Not once had he even mouthed off to the bandits. Arthur would be proud.

The chains didn’t give.

He swore.

“Well then,” He grumbled. A faint pull on them, and nothing changed to the surprise of all present, “I better hope the prat gets here soon!”

He chuckled after his singular bout of emotional, verbal explosion. He was sore. Alone, and chained in a cave. His chuckle ended with a smirk. This was how he was going to die.

There was a clatter of steps he knew well on stone. A faint glow from around the corner.

Merlin’s eyes were just as wide as Arthur’s.

“How?” Arthur and Merlin whispered at the same time.

The dragon would have enjoyed that, Merlin would smirk at that though later. Later when he was back in his bed, under blankets and resting, reflecting back on just what had happened.

“No,” Arthur whispered, “How, Merlin - How are you chained up in here?”

“Well, Sire,” Merlin stared.

Arthur raised up a hand, “I don’t care. I just - I had curiosity about where the flash flood through our camp came from - the source of a dead bandit waking me in my sleep - I should have known.”

Merlin was suddenly too sore and far too tired to smirk at his prince’s similar wear.

Arthur stepped forward to examine the chains that bound his servant, “Let’s just focus on getting you down from here- Is this a rune on here?”

“Apparently they also kidnap druids,” Merlin moaned, “They were tight on funds so they only springed for ones that also bound magic.”

Arthur met Merlin’s eyes, “Merlin,” He moaned.

“I assure you, sire,” Merlin moaned, “That is exactly the cause behind the rune.”

Arthur moaned, “Of course it is.”

Merlin chuckled. For once he hadn’t had to lie to his liege.


End file.
